fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Suit Pretty Cure
Sailor Suit Pretty Cure (セーラー戦士プリキュア Sērā Senshi Purikyua, literally translated as: Sailor Warriors Pretty Cure) is the first fanseries made by Cure Wonder. It is about a group of magical girls having the powers to transform into Pretty Cure and a magical boy having the power to transform into a Pretty Cure ally. Their outfits are their own school uniforms with an exception. Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is unique in the the sense that it has plenty of jokes, gags, and pop culture references to another magical girl anime Sailor Moon as well as referring to Yes! Pretty Cure 5!, Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo!, and Fresh Pretty Cure. The anime will also reference Lucky Star, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Oreimo, and Stardust Witch Meruru. It will replace Doki Doki Pretty Cure in the timeslot. The motif is friendship and sailor suits--in particular, the sailor uniform that schoolgirls wear. (The link to the list of episodes is here.) Plot The Moonlight Kingdom has been attacked by the Dark Eclipse Kingdom. The evil forces murdered the Moonlight Princess and the other princesses as well as the prince. The Queen, Queen Artemis, decides to reincarnate the princesses and the prince but the reincarnation process causes them to have no memories of their past lives except for her daughter and the prince who have a dim memory of each others' identities. They were sent to live on Earth to fight evil as the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Queen Artemis also sent two talking cat-like mascots named Twilight--the female mascot--and Dusk--the male mascot--to find and awaken the PreCure Senshi. Characters Pretty Cure Senshi Bunny Gekkono (月光のバニー Gekkono Bunny) AKA Gekkopi (月光ぴー) Voiced by: Akiko Nakagawa and Aya Hirano (when Bunny acts goofy and/or goes into "fangirl mode" when talking about Sailor Moon) The leader of the Pretty Cure Senshi group as she calls it because she found the name Sailor Suit Pretty Cure to be too long. Bunny Gekkono is a peppy, energetic, and lively girl who is a student at Clover Academy. She is also very cute and a sweetheart, but she can be clumsy, immature at times, a crybaby, and a bit of a ditz. Bunny has a telepathic connection with Kokennin Hatsuno. She calls him Koko-chan and he calls her Bunny-chi which she thinks that the nickname is cute. She is not a "dumb blonde", she's just lazy; she will work hard if she has a motivation to go by. Bunny is a little boy-crazy and a huge flirt around handsome boys. Because of this, she is popular among her male classmates. Her male classmates call her Gekkopi--which causes some people to think that she is an idol--and her friends call her Bunny-chan. Bunny is fond of food; her favorite foods are carrots, omelet rice with ketchup, and chocolate cake. She loves Sailor Moon and has a lot of anime DVDs, merchandise, live-action anime DVDs, manga, and drawings of the Sailor Moon characters that she drew herself. She is good at drawing and is talented at singing. She also enjoys reading light novels and has lots of them. Bunny has a guitar and is good at playing it. She enjoys playing all sorts of video games. She is the best cheerleader in her team despite her clumsiness. Bunny has a strong and noble heart of a princess despite her immaturity and has a dim memory of Prince Silver. Bunny transforms into Cure Moonbeam and is also Princess Moonlight from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she does not remember that; she will remember and find out soon. Tensaimi Aquano ( アクアの天才美 Aquano Tensaimi) AKA Tensai-san (天才さん) Voiced by: Aya Endo The second member of the group and the smartest Cure. Tensaimi Aquano is a sensible, fasdidous, and intelligent girl who is a student at Clover Academy. She gets straight A's on her report card. She is well-known by her male and female classmates for her genius-level intelligence and they often ask her to help them study for a test or for exams. Such students call her "Tensai-san" (Miss Tensai). She reads textbooks and books that are called "geeky" or "nerdy" to some people at school and on the bus. But, at home, she secretly reads light novels and romance novels. Tensaimi keeps this a secret from others except her family because she feels that people would make fun of her. Some kids tease her by calling her "The Nerdy Beauty" or "Geek Girl", but she ignores them. She loves pop culture references. She doesn't like fighting and stays out fights, but she will defend herself and her friends if needed to. Tensaimi can appear arrogant, cold, and snobbish due to her antisocial personality and her preferring to read books and study rather than socialize. But she is really a shy, friendly, and sweet girl who, at first, relies on others' opinions. She slowly grows more confident, though. She is a scientific person with an idealistic side. Tensaimi transforms into Cure River and is also Princess Stream from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she has no memory of this; she will remember and find out soon. Hono Akano (赤の炎 Akano Hono) Voiced by: Eri Sendai The third member of the group and the graceful Cure. Hono Akano is a calm, stoic, and focused girl when she is busy sweeping the Shrine she lives in with her grandparents. But when she is not doing that, she is an easily excited, outgoing, boy-crazy, and fiery girl. She is a student at the prestigious Ferro Private Academy for Girls. Hono is graceful and excellent at archery as well as having excellent grades on her report card. She is also a cheerleader in the cheerleaders team. She is very optimistic and cheers people on when they are not at their best. She can have a short temper if she is angered but, otherwise, she is a kind person. Hono is a responsible and reliable person. She has lots of ambitons she wants to get done like being a model, a songwriter, a singer, and a poet. Hono is good at writing poetry, especially haiku. Hono transforms into Cure Flare and is also Princess Blaze from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she has no memory of this; she will remember and find out soon. Itsuki Oak ( オーク五木 Oak Itsuki) Voiced by: Asami Tano (as a girl) and Junko Takeuchi (when cross-dressed as a boy) The fourth member of the group and the strongest Cure. Itsuki Oak is a tomboyish girl with a feminine side. She is very tall and appears tough. In fact, she is tough. But she has a kind heart on the inside. She is respected and feared due to her tenacity to fight. She was from Osaka, so she has a Kansai dialect but she speaks without the dialect so people could understand what she is saying though she uses the Kansai honorific -han for people she respects; she slips into the Kansai dialect when she gets excited or angry which is a running gag. When she was in elementary school in Osaka, she was with her babysitter who was named Aisuruto Itoshi but called her Onee-chan or Aisu-han. Her parents were out watching the movie Airplane but then, ironically, a chemical toilet fell out of an airplane that was planning to safely dispose of it crashed through the theater roof, crushed her father, killing him, and her mother died from breathing in the toxic fumes. Itsuki was saddened by this news and she was going to be put in an orphange, but her babysitter decided to raise her and Aisuruto became a sister and mother figure to the young Itsuki. This caused her to have a fear of things falling out of airplanes and a fear of chemical toilets. When she attended Kansai Middle School, she joined a sukeban girl gang and eventually became the gang's leader. She kept this a secret from her old babysitter though. She was escorted out of her old school for fighting; since she did it in self-defense, she didn't get in trouble. Itsuki attends Clover Academy now, wearing her old school uniform. She is afraid of fighting because she sees herself as a ticking time bomb, and is, but she will defend herself and others if needed. Itsuki lives off of her rich parents' inheritance she brought with her. She is willing to do part-time jobs, odd jobs, and volunteer work. She likes playing all kinds of sports, karate, and playing video games. But she also likes shopping, dolls, cute clothes, cute things, cooking, gardening, stuffed animals, and flowers. She is very strong and can lift heavy things. Itsuki likes to cross-dress as a boy for fun and for pranking people. She has a green thumb and is good at baking. In fact, she wants to own a flower and cake shop. She is a jokester, a prankster, and a good friend. But she can have a short temper if angered; however, she is a nice girl. Itsuki tranforms into Cure Timber and is also Princess Greenery from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she doesn't remember this; she will find out soon. She also has a crush on Nin, Tamashi's assassin. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano (やさしい·佐野甘い桃 Yasashi-Sano Amaimomo) AKA Moekko-chan (萌えっ娘ちゃん) Voiced by: Mariya Ise The fifth member of the group and the fastest Cure. Amaimomo is a girly girl with an athletic side. Her friends call her Momo, or Momo-chan, for short. Some people also call her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness". The teen idol doesn't get this title for nothing seeing that she has large eyes, a small nose, a flat face, tall irises, thin limbs, and bangs that hang above her eyes. Momo does not like being called Pancake-face (パンケーキ顔 Pankēki-gao). She is a famous idol and her stage name is "Moekko-chan." Her manager is named Dave Harper, but she calls him Boss or Dave-san (Mister Dave). She is a good singer and a good dancer. She is also a student at Usapyon Junior High School. She was a pseudo-PreCure Senshi and cosplayer named Cure Lovely Usa (キュアラブリー宇佐 Kyua Raburī Usa), or Lovely Usa for short. She fought crime and evil all by herself, but with the help of the police and other allies. She is good at sports, especially on the track and field team that she is in and she is a very fast runner. She is in the fashion club and loves going shopping. She tries her hand at matchmaking, which works half of the time. Momo is always up-to-date on the current fashion trends and has an eye for fashion. Momo also likes to cosplay. She is no "dumb blonde", just lazy unless she is motivated. Amaimomo is a cute, bubbly, ditzy, and very idealistic girl. She is well-known and liked by her classmates. She likes sports, shopping, dancing, and singing. Momo is charming and can use this charm to her advantage sometimes. Amaimomo lives with her mother and step-father Rocky Sano (佐野ロッキー Sano Rokkī). Before, she lived with her mother and her biological father but he died in a car accident when it was raining hard and the roads were slippery wet from the rain. Because of this, she has a fear of riding in a car when it's raining hard. She called her biological father "Daddy" (パパ Papa), but called her step-father "Sano-kun" (佐野くん) who and her mother call her Momo-chan. Though Sano-kun and her father called her "Yasapi" sometimes. Momo still misses her father, but loves her step-father dearly. Her family approves of her idol career because it makes them money and it makes their child happy. She takes the task of being Pretty Cure seriously due to being one before and is good at writing and speaking in English as well as French because she spent her time in Canada as Lovely Usa. She is curious to the point of being nosy on occasions and she wonders about her past life in the Moonlight Kingdom. Amaimomo transforms into Cure Lovely and is also Princess Aphrodite from the Moonlight Kingdom. She found out about this, but will tell the others about it soon. Allies Kokennin Hatsuno (ハツの後見人 Hatsuno Kōken'nin) AKA Koko-chan (ココちゃん) Voiced by: Kusao Takeshi The ally of the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. He is not a real cure per se, but he helps them out as an ally by being a distraction and helping them fight. Kokennin Hatsuno is quiet, calm, and stoic but he handles energetic people well. These aspects made him popular among his classmates. He is a student at Sanshi High School and he is a smart student. He is good at healing, has psychometry, and has a telepathic connection with Bunny Gekkono. Kokennin is also social and likes a good conversation. He is charming and likes girls who have a likable personality, charisma, and charm. Kokennin is a caring and understanding person. He is also a gentleman and respects parents and elders. He respects others' parents since his own had died in a car crash during a severe thunderstorm when he was in middle school. Kokennin misses his parents, but he keeps a picture of them and thinks about the happy moments he spent with them; he takes care of himself at home. He is good at sword-fighting and is good at giving moral support. Bunny calls him Koko-chan, but he doesn't mind; in fact, he thinks it's rather endearing. Kokennin calls her Bunny-chi (バニーカイ Banīkai) and Gekkopi sometimes. He loves roses because they have sentimental value to him. He has a dim memory of Princess Moonlight. Kokennin transforms into Masked Tuxedo and is also Prince Silver from the Moonlight Kingdom; however, he has no memory of this but he will find out soon. Queen Artemis (女王アルテミス Joō Arutemisu) Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura The ruler of the Moonlight Kingdom. Queen Artemis had a husband, but he died. She misses him, but he knows he would be proud of his daughter. Before the kingdom had a name it was called The Kingdom. When Artemis had a daughter, she named the newborn princess Moonlight. The Queen decided to name her kingdom after the princess. The Kingdom was re-named the Moonlight Kingdom. Artemis likes to be called Misu-sama (·ミスさま) during informal times and Your Royal Majesty (あなたの高貴な陛下) or Queen Artemis during formal times. Queen Artemis is a kind, wise and caring queen but can be stern if needed. She is also very beautiful; her beauty is said to be heavenly. She was saddened by the death of the princesses and the prince so she decided to reincarnate them and have them live on Earth. She also sent Twilight and Dusk to awaken and help the Pretty Cure. Queen Artemis watches over her daughter and helps the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure occasionally as an ally. She is called Misu-chan by her childhood friend Lady Helen. Lady Helen (レディ·ヘレン Redi Heren) Voiced by: Marina Inoue The friend of Queen Artemis, ruler of the Moonlight Kingdom. Helen and Artemis were friends since they were children. She was the one who suggested the name "Moonlight Kingdom" when the queen was thinking about a name for the Kingdom. Helen has been with Artemis for a long time for good times and bad times, like the destruction of the Moonlight Kingdom. She is very sisterly-like and is good at giving advice. Lady Helen sometimes helps the Pretty Cure and checks on them, along with their mascots, to see how are they doing. She sometimes helps the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure as an ally. Mascots Twilight (トワイライト Towairaito) Voiced by: Emiri Kato A female talking cat-like mascot. Twilight was sent by Queen Artemis to find the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure and she is Bunny Gekkono's advisor. She takes the role of mascot very seriously. She thought that Bunny was an incompetent cure, but then she felt like Bunny was a better cure than she was before. Twilight is wise and gives good advice, even if Bunny--who she calls Bunny-chan--doesn't want it sometimes. She is light purple with dark purple eyes and has a white full moon mark on her forehead. She can be strict when reminding the girls of their Pretty Cure duties, but she can be lenient when she allows the girls have their free time. Twilight only looks out for the girls' best interest and cares about them dearly, especially Bunny. She lives with Bunny Gekkono and she hypnotizes Bunny's mother, father, and little brother to think that she is their pet cat. Twilight provides the girls with their weapons and transformation devices which she made herself, except for Amaimomo. Dusk (夕暮れ Yūgure) Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi A male talking cat-like mascot. Dusk was re-sent by Queen Artemis to watch over Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano again and find the other members of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. He is her advisor when she was Lovely Usa and Cure Lovely. He takes the role of mascot less seriously, but he doesn't shirk his tasks very often. He thought that Momo was a good cure, but felt like she wanted some friends to fight along with. Dusk is a fatherly figure, wise, and gives moral support. He knows Momo very well on a professional and personal level, calling her Amai-sama. He is dark gray with midnight blue eyes and has a white full moon mark on his forehead. He can be lazy at times, but works hard when he has a motivation. Dusk knows Momo's true feelings and intentions, much to her dismay sometimes. He lives with Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano and he has hypnotized her mother and father, then he hypnotized her step-father to think he is the ordinary house cat. Dusk provides Amaimomo with her weapon and transformation devices which he made himself. Villains Dark Ecilpse Kingdom Empress Kurai Tamashi (皇后暗い魂 Kōgō Kurai Tamashī) Voiced by: Keiko Han The evil ruler of the Dark Eclipse Kingdom. Empress Kurai Tamashi never had children. Because of this, she took an Earth child named Sakkarinno Suppai just so she can make the child evil like her. When she first became empress, she already had a name for the Nameless Kingdom--Dark Eclipse Kingdom. She prefers to be called Empress Tamashi or Your Resplendency. Tamashi is very beautiful; she was also called "The Deadly Beauty" because of this. She is a ruthless, cold-hearted, and merciless person. The empress wants her orders to be completed succesfully if not, she will kill who ever failed her and she lets her adopted daughter kill who ever failed her too, sometimes. Tamashi is also snooty and a snob, she thinks she is superior to everyone else and the Empress is a very strict ruler. Empress Tamashi thinks she deserves the best of everything and should be the talk of her kingdom. When she heard her subjects talk about Artemis' daughter and her friends, she was furious. So, she sent her troops to attack the Moonlight Kingdom to specifically assassinate the princesses and the prince. Empress Kurai Tamashi wants to take over Earth, the Moonlight Kingdom, and to get rid of the PreCure. She is also Kuro Tamashi's sister. Duchess Zokubutsu (公爵夫人俗物 Kōshaku fujin Zokubutsu) AKA Zo-chan Voiced by: Hiromi Konno The adopted daughter and heir of Empress Kurai Tamashi. She was formerly known as Sakkarinno Suppai, a rich and cute yet mentally and emotionally unstable Earth child. No one wanted her, so Tamashi took the girl and made her evil. She is a snob like her adopted mother. Zokubutsu seems so sweet and cute, but this is all an act; she's actually a mean-spirited and insane duchess. Zo-chan's rages are frightening and she uses General Night as a punching bag for her rages. The Duchess is sadistic and sometimes her adopted mother lets her kill anyone who failed to do their orders. She loves her adopted mother so much and Tamashi calls her Zo-chan. Zo-chan is the talk of the Dark Eclipse Kingdom. The empress takes the girl all over the Dark Eclipse Kingdom and gives her the best of everything, she is spoiled due to this. She hates Earth, but wants to rule Earth because now everyone will care about her and pay attention to her. Duchess Zokubutsu wants to destroy the Moonlight Kingdom and the PreCure, but the PreCure could possibly cure her and restore her back to normal. In fact, the Pretty Cure restored her back into Sakkarinno Suppai. General Night (全般ナイト Zenpan Naito) Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi The first of Empress Kurai Tamashi's generals that appear and he is General Midnight's little brother. As a general, he makes mutant monsters called Form-Changers. Any Form-Changer he sends out is a human disguise. He is the weakest of the four generals so he gets pushed around by the other three generals a lot and gets lots of verbal and physical abuse from the Empress. General Night is intimdating, but he can be reckless and easily angered. Night gets teased by the Duchess and she calls him a weakling while teasing him. He often unintentionally annoys Tamashi by giving her excessive praise. He is often a punching bag for Zo-chan's rages. General Night was the first general to die (no big surprise, for he is weak in Zo-chan and Tamashi's eyes) after reporting that he failed 10 times. General Midnight (一般ミッドナイト Ippan Middonaito) Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi The second of Empress Kurai Tamashi's generals that appear and the only female general at her disposal. She is General Night's older sister. Because she is the only female, the other male generals--except for General Night--flirt with her. General Midnight either ignores them, flirts a little back, or just give a smile and a wink. She works hard and is one of the stronger generals. When sending out a Form-Changer, she finds a person whose energy it about to reach its peak, she charges it and the energy reaches its peak, then a Form-Changer comes out someone's body and leaves the victim unconscious. Midnight has a dark, sadistic sense of humor. For example, she always laughs when she sees the Duchess in a rage beating up her fellow teammate and brother General Night. She is one of Tamashi's favorite generals. General Midnight was the second general to die (a big surprise, for she is favored by Zo-chan and Tamashi) after reporting that she failed 9 times. General Dark (一般ダーク Ippan Dāku) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi The third of Empress Kurai Tamashi's generals that appear. He often flirts with General Midnight. He is the second strongest general and does his training on a weekly basis. When sending out a Form-Changer, he looks into the heart of a person who is thinking selfish thoughts, steals their soul, and turns them into a Form-Changer. He hates happy, beautiful music. Dark is scared of the Empress and the Duchess, especially the Duchess because of her frightening rages. He is Tamashi's second favorite general, but gets along with Zo-chan only half of the time. Dark was a samurai before being a general and he ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". General Dark was the third general to die when he was defeated by Cure Moonbeam's guitar making beautiful music. General Shadow (一般シャドウ Ippan Shadō) Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa The fourth of Empress Kurai Tamashi's generals that appear. He sometimes flirts with General Midnight. He is the strongest general and trains everyday. He used to be a soldier before being a general, so he's a war veteran. He turns people into Form-Changers. Shadow respects Tamashi and Zo-chan. He is Tamashi's favorite general and Zo-chan likes him very much. He is very intimidiating and grins when people fear him. Shadow is cold and calculating, he is also very smart. General Shadow was the last general to die when he and Empress Tamashi was defeated by the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Assassin Nin (アサシンニン Asashin Nin) AKA Nin-kun (ニンくん) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi Empress Tamashi's assassin who is good at sword-fighting and close combat. He is especially talented at doing assassinations. Nin was a ninja before working with the Empress. Nin is not his actual name; it's just a nickname, but he forgot his real name. Tamashi named him Nin, short for ninja because his real name was too long to pronounce. Both the Empress and her adopted daughter call him Nin-kun. He doesn't talk much and is stoic, but he enjoys a little chat with his enemies sometimes before killing them. Nin still wears his ninja clothes. Assassin Nin takes his job seriously and is loyal to Empress Tamashi and Duchess Zokubutsu. The reason why he chose to work for the Empress was because he was forced to work for her, due to being poor as he came from a poor family, and he felt obligated to work for her so he never left even though it would have been right to leave. Every life he has been asked to kill crushes him because he always feels regret for the lives he has killed. He is an anti-hero, instead of a villian. Nin has a crush on Itsuki Oak and tries not to hurt her. He tests the strength of the Pretty Cure rather than trying to defeating them. Form-Changers (フォームチェンジャー Fōmuchenjā) Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki (male Form-Changers) and Abe Michiko (female Form-Changers) They are the Monsters of the Day. They can change to be any form they want or what their creator wants hence the name Form-Changers. Their personality varies depending on who created them, what their purpose is, and how are they made. They can be disguises of people, comes out of someone's body, made from someone's stolen soul, or people can turn into a Form-Changer. Form-Changers created by the Empress, Duchess, and Nin are much more stronger than Form-Changers created by the generals. They are mutant monsters with varied apperances. They are defeated by the Pretty Cure's purification attacks. 'Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure' (シャドウケーププリキュア Shadou Kēpu Purikyua) They consist of being the dark opposites of the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Each one represents the opposite of the cures' personalities. They want to spread despair and pessimism all over the world. They also wear capes hence the name Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure. Cure Shadowed Moonbeam Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya She is sluggish, lazy, and wants to relax all day and sleep at night. She doesn't handle energetic people very well. She is mature but has temper tantrums; a polar opposite from the sometimes immature but slow to anger Bunny. Cure Shadowed River Voiced by: Tae Okajima She is not a very intelligent person and is irrational. She makes comments that sometimes make no sense. She is arrogant and brags about her intellgence even though she is unintelligent; a polar opposite from the modest and intelligent Tensaimi. Cure Shadowed Flare Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi She is not graceful and is bad at archery. She is reckless and breaks things a lot, but will blame someone else instead of taking responsibility. She is pessimistic and clumsy; a polar opposite from the optimistic and graceful Hono. Cure Shadowed Timber Voiced by: Miki Nagasawa She does not care about her appearance and dislikes cute things. She is not afraid of fights and likes getting into fights. She thinks cute things are childish. Everything she plants dies and burns everything she bakes; a polar opposite from the green-thumbed baker Itsuki. Cure Shadowed Lovely Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe She is arrogant and thinks that she is the best idol ever. She only cares about the attention, money, and fame she recieves from the people who listen to her instead of considering their feelings. She sees cute girls and other idols a threat to her fame and career. She only cares about her happiness; a polar opposite to Amaimomo who cares about her happiness and other people's feelings. Movie-Only Characters Jaakunakyoku Majono AKA Kyon-ki Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi (in true witch form) and Asumi Nakata (in idol and human form) Jaakunakyoku Majono is a witch who appears in the form of a gorgeous idol named Kyon-ki. Her songs hypnotized people and she used them as slaves to make them rob jewelry stores so she could get the jewels she wanted. She has a love of jewels and has a wonderful singing voice which she uses to hypnotize whoever listens to it. She loved jewels so much, that she would do anything to get them even if she has to steal them or hypnotize people with her voice to make them steal. If a jewelry store did not have anymore jewels, she would burn it down to the ground. When she was not performing, her civilian name was Nise Shōjo (meaning false girl, referring to her not really being a human). She pretended to be friends with the girls, insisting that they call her "Ni-chan". Then she betrayed them by revealing her true identity. Jaakuna, as the Cures called her due to her having a long name, was defeated by Cure Moonbeam's guitar and Cure Lovely's singing voice. She appeared in the movie "Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyon-ki's Evil Melodies". Kashikoi Kusabana AKA Miko-san Voiced by: Minori Chihara Kashikoi Kusabana is a miko, or shrine maiden, of the Sayaku Shrine. She attends a private Catholic school. She is a serious person and may appear emotionless, but she has a sense of humor, is lively, and likes anime and manga. In fact, she gets things done as quickly--yet efficiently--as possible so she can watch her favorite anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and read her favorite manga Codename: Sailor V.' ''She likes other anime and manga, like Mermaid Melody (anime) and Shugo Chara (manga) but she likes these two the most. She was called Miko-san, Kusabana-san, and Kashikoi-san but then she was called Kashi-chan. Kashikoi was the Cures' ally and had the ability to tell if someone is a human, a non-human, an alien, a time-traveler, an esper, and a shape-shifter. Kashi hates Jaakuna because she hypnotized innocent people to steal jewels for her selfish desires. She can also do really good impressions of Minami Iwasaki and Yuki Nagato; Kashi works at the same cosplay cafe that Bunny, Itsuki, Amaimomo, and Daisy work at. She appeared in the movie "Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyon-ki's Evil Melodies". Kuro Tamashi Voiced by: Kenichi Ono Kuro Tamashi is Empress Kurai Tamashi's brother. He is evil like his sister. The reason why he chose to work alone instead of working with his sister was because he was the youngest and was forgotten. He also was useless and weak in Kurai's eyes. Kuro wanted to prove that he was strong, so he caused a blackout to Yumehara Town which caused all light sources to be turned off and unable to be turned back on. He also made a solar eclipse and a lunar eclipse, causing entire darkness. Tamashi hates light, so that why he got rid of all light. He was defeated by the power of the Rainbow Teardrop Prism Diamond. He appeared in the movie "Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! The Movie: Blackout in Yumehara Town!". Items 'Hexagonal Brooch - '''This is the item Bunny uses to transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" To civilians, this looks like a normal, fancy-looking brooch. 'Transformation Power Pens -''' These are the items Tensaimi, Hono, Itsuki, and Amaimomo use to transform by shouting "Pretty Cure River/Flare/Timber/Lovely Power, Make Up!" To civilians, they look like ordinary pens. 'Transformation Rose -' This is the item Kokennin uses to transform by shouting, "Rose Power, Suit On!" To civilians, it looks like an ordinary rose. '''Disguise Power Pens - These are the items that every member uses to disguise themselves when needed. Like the Transformation Power Pens, they look like ordinary pens to civilians. Pretty Cure Mobile Phone -''' This is the item used by all the members and mascots to communicate with each other as well as providing food, drinks, health, and entertainment for the mascots; only Bunny and Amaimomo can use this feature for their respective mascots Twilight and Dusk. They look like regular cellphones (the members) and earpieces (the mascots) to civilians. 'Moon Melody Guitar -' This is Bunny's personal weapon. It can be used to heal people and even defeat villains or stun them sometimes. To civilians, this looks like a normal guitar with a smiley face sticker and a four-leafed clover sticker on it when Bunny is not transformed. 'Purification Sticks -' This is the item used for purification attacks by all the cures. Each item has its own appearance and color to represent the theme color of each cure. 'Blade Sword -' This is the item that Kokennin uses to attack enemies and weaken Form-Changers so the cures can purify them. '''Throwing Roses -''' These are the items that Kokennin uses to stun enemies. '''Pretty Cure Capes - These are the items used by the cures to transform into their Caped Cure forms whether in civilian form or in Cure form. Rainbow Teardrop Prism Diamond- This is the item that was first used by Bunny Gekkono in "Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! The Movie: Blackout in Yumehara Town!" movie. She uses it outside of the movie in times of urgency. Locations Moonlight Kingdom -''' The kingdom where Queen Artemis lives and where Princess Moonlight, Prince Silver, Princess Stream, Princess Blaze, Princess Greenery, and Princess Aphrodite lived before being murdered by Dark Eclipse troops and being reincarnated. Twilight and Dusk also lived here before being sent to Earth to find the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. 'Yumehara Town - '''The town where the show takes place and where Bunny, Tensaimi, Hono, Itsuki, and Amaimomo live. 'Clover Academy - 'The school that Bunny, Tensaimi, and Itsuki attend. 'Ferro Private Academy for Girls -''' The school that Hono attends. 'Kousagi Junior High School -' The school that Amaimomo attends. 'Sanshi High School '- The school that Kokennin attends. 'Yumehara Academy '- The school that combines the elementary, middle, and high schools together. '''Shōmei Night School - This is the night-time school that Tensaimi attends. Kawaii Paradise - The store that sells cute merchandise. Itsuki is a frequent customer here. Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe - '''The cafe that Bunny, Itsuki, and Amaimomo work at. Kashikoi also works there. In the LMPC crossover, Daisy Kurumi works at the maid cafe. '''Yumehara Cafe - The cafe where Bunny and her friends hang out. Inorino Shrine - The shrine where Hono lives with her grandparents. 'Sayaku Shrine - '''The shrine that Kashikoi lives. Also appears in Kyon-ki's Evil Melodies. '''Dark Eclipse Kingdom -' The kingdom where Empress Kurai Tamashi, Duchess Zokubutsu, the generals, and Nin live. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation. But I own Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Trivia *The majority of the voice actors/actresses came from either Sailor Moon, Fresh Pretty Cure, Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo!), Lucky Star, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; Aya Hirano also voices both Konata and Haruhi. The rest came from Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure. *''Sailor Suit Pretty Cure ''has many firsts: *It has jokes, gags, and references to Sailor Moon and other anime. *It is the first show to air a pilot that was planned to be part of an episode, but became a pilot due to it just introducing the charcters, their personalties, and how they interact with each other. *It was the first to show a gradual change in tone. (Episodes 1-24 have light-hearted humor, drama over-exaggered for humor with a realistic feel, comedy-oriented with action, and pokes fun of the show occasionally. Though 20-24 begin to have hints of dark humor. Episodes 25-50 have dark humor, drama having a realistic feel, action-oriented, and starts taking itself seriously though it has some light humor occasionally.) *The Cures' outfits consist of their school uniforms with longer hair and accessories. *All of the Cures are really princesses but they have no memory of this except for Amaimomo who found out by herself. **The characters are based on the Sailor Moon characters, but have their own personalties, backstories, and fears. **3 of the cures work at a cosplay cafe as a part-time job--one of them is also an idol--and their work outfits reference Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo!), Fresh Pretty Cure and Smile Pretty Cure. ***This show was the first to have an ending song--or any song--that represents the innocence of the girls, especially Bunny and their sailor uniforms. ***In their upgraded forms, their cure names start with "Caped". *Although the show is mostly based on Sailor Moon, it is also based on Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure **In fact, the two shows have a crossover together, Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:More Fan Series